In the Shadow, In the Spotlight
by Hitomi Kina Ryuu
Summary: What would happen if twin girls can to Ouran form Canada. The host club noticis that the two girls don't get along, but what if they are wrong. Only one of the girls show up in the first few chapters. KauruXoc, HikaruXoc. Read first chap to see if you lik


**Hi to everone who is reading this. Sorry if it is not the best, this is only the second fanfic that I have posted up. **

* * *

"_Pristine Clarissa Ryutori_! You will be going to Ouran, whether you like it or not," exclaimed a richly dressed woman with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you, it's just Clair," the girl, Clair, said. "And why can't I just go to a public school, like in Canada?"

"_Because_ in Canada there wasn't that much attention on you from the heads of other companies. If you didn't go to Ouran, it would reflect badly on our family," Clair's mother, Mrs. Ryutori, said.

Looking at the school uniform for girls, Clair asked, "Do I have to wear this dress? I mean, seriously, bright yellow and really poufy and frilly!"

"I though that this would happen, so I asked if you could get a guy's uniform and modify it, and the headmaster said yes."

"Then _why _did you also get the dress?"

"Well, it was more for your father's sake. He thought that if you saw it, you might have wanted to wear it. I told him otherwise, but you know you father."

"Yes, sadly, I do. Kay, mom, I'm going up to my room to alter my uniform for tomorrow. Thank you for telling me about the uniforms the day _before _I have to go to school. Thank god it's Sunday," said Clair in a rush as she grabbed the uniform and ran to her room.

"Your welcome," sighed her mom as she heard her daughter's door slam shut.

**The next day:**

As Kauru and Hikaru entered the classroom, they noticed that almost everyone was in the class room was in the class. Seeing Haruhi was allready at her desk, they went to their seats.

"Hi Haruhi, how are you?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh, hi Hikaru, hi Kauru. I'm fine, how are you two?" replied Haruhi.

"We are . . ." began one twin.

". . . bored," finished the other. "Can we go to your place tonight?"

"_No,_" the girl deadpanned.

Just then, a girl with reflective brown eyes, chin length redish-gold hair walked into the classroom. the most startaly thing about her is that she wore an boy's uniform altered to look more like a girls sute. Knowing that everyone was looking at her, the girl hurryed to the back of the classroom, sat down in an empty desk and turned on her iPod and unfortunately she was sitting behind Haruhi, who sat between the twins. the girl was unlucky because, at the moment, the twins were really bored.

But before they could do anything, the teacher called the class to order.

"Now class, you may have noticed that we have a new student. Her name is Pristine Ryutori," the teacher said before continuing with the lesson.

When the twins heard the girls name they had to hid a laugh. Hearing something that sounded like a pencil snaping in half, they turned around. The girl, _Pristine_, was glaring at the teacher, not noticing the broken writing tool in her hands.

As the first half of the day draged on, Kauru and Hikara spyed on the girl. More often than not, she had a notebook/sketch pad out, and almost allways had her headphones in.

When the bell rang for lunch the twins went out of the classroom and stoped at the door. when Pristine exited the room they fell into step on eather side of her. Finding that she didn't notice, Hikaru pulled out one of her headphones.

"What are you lisining to? " he asked with a smilie, sliping a hand under her chin as she turned her head to look at him.

"Hikaru, that's not fair, you said you would shair," said Kauru, wraping his arm arownd Clair.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" asked Clair, breaking free. "Who are you anyway?"

"Hey, guys behave," said Haruhi to the twins. Turning Clair, she said, "Sorry about them, they are always like that. The one on the right is Hikaru Hitachiin, the one on the right is Kauru Hitachiin. I'm haruhi Fugioka."

"Oh, I'm Pristine Clairissa Ryutori, but please just call me Clair," said girl mumbled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Haruhi said.

"The pleasure is ours," the twins syned, each taking one of Clair'shands and kissing it.

"Would you mind NOT TOUCHING ME!" Clair said, practically yelling the last three words.

The twins blinked at her reaction. Looking at each other their mouths slowly strached into smilies. It looked like they had found their new toy.

But before they could continu to play with their toy,they and Haruhi were draged of by Tamaki for a club meeting lasted all lunch, making it so that Hikaru and Kauru could not bug Clair till the end of the day.

"Hey Hikaru," started Kauru, "we haven't been able to play with our new toy."

"I know, I'm wondring, do you think that we would be able to 'convince' her to come to the club after school?" Hikaru grined. With that he and Kauru started to plot.

* * *

**twilightstorm: I wonder what Kauru and Hikaru are planing.**

**Kauru & Hikaru: You will just have to wate till the next chapter!**

**Clair: I'm scared.**

**twilightstorm: Same here.**

**Clair: Hey, aren't you the auther?**

**twilightstorm:Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared. _Anyway,_ please ****review! **


End file.
